


Paterson x Reader (One Shots)

by MarieSackler



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Paterson (2016)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Paterson (2016), PDA, Paterson x reader - Freeform, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, reader POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieSackler/pseuds/MarieSackler
Summary: A collection of all my one-shots written originally for Tumblr with Paterson.
Relationships: Romantic - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

## A Trip To The Park with Paterson

Paterson slid his hand into yours as the two of you walked down the sidewalk. It had become expected that on Saturday's you spent the day with Paterson. The two of you had been dating for a little over two months.

He would pick you up in the early afternoon and you would spend the day doing little things around the city. Today, you were going to a local park. You knew that he would enjoy the space and it would be quiet for writing. Although, you had other ideas in mind. You couldn't stop thinking about his hands on your body.

The two of you had already had sex but not necessarily as often and in the manner in which you wanted. Paterson was the most generous lover; so attentive and soft but you needed more.

You swallowed down the feral desire to tear him to pieces the last time you had fucked, but you were at your breaking point. You looked up at his kind, freckled face; those big gorgeous puppy dog eyes, you wanted to bite that nose. He looked down and beamed at you.

"I am glad you picked the park. I haven't been since we've started dating."

You returned the smile and rubbed your face on his arm. He smelled faintly of soap. You let your lips press to him briefly; his body responded with goosebumps. He gave out an innocent laugh and you felt your heart squeeze.

How could this man be in your life? Who would ever let him get away? But you knew that he was newly divorced from what you could only imagine was a monstrosity because anyone who could walk away from this delight was sadistic. But of course, Paterson never spoke a word in anger about her to you. He was a beautiful soul and you desperately wanted to corrupt him.

The park was empty minus a few scattered college students; it was within walking distance from the university. Paterson picked a nice shaded spot under a tree, in view of the water. You mentally calculated how far you were from the nearest group; maybe if you could get him to face the water, back against the tree.

You smiled to yourself as he spread out the blanket that he brought along with him. You almost felt guilty about what you were about to ignite but then again you urgently wanted to be touching him. He looked over at you and motioned for you to join him.

"Lean against the tree." You said quickly before he sat down. He smirked and scooted himself where you had instructed him. He was so quick to obey. You bit your bottom lip. This might be too easy.

You got down on the blanket and crawled towards him; his eyes watched you intensely. You got to his lap, running your hands up his legs, humming compliments.

"You are so handsome and solid as a tree." You murmured; his pale face flushed a faint pink.

"Thank you." He whispered as he tried to lean in to kiss you.

"No." You said swiftly pressing your hand into his chest. He looked at you in confusion. You smiled reassuringly as you moved his legs further apart.

"I want to sit here." You patted the space between his legs. He opened his arms up for you to sit. Leaning in, you kissed him deeply, tugging his bottom lip with your teeth. You felt his breath quicken as you let go; his eyes black and piercing. You knew that he would be 100% invested in this plan.

You settle against his chest, laying your hands on his knees and nuzzling your head under his chin, he slipped his arms under yours and wrapped you tightly to him.

"I can't imagine being happier anywhere else" He whispered into your hair; closing your eyes, you tenderly squeezed his knees.

"I have an idea that might make us both happier." You said carefully. Paterson leaned his face closer to yours.

"What's that?" His breath warmed your cheek. You turned your face, noses touching, you grinned.

"I want you to touch me." You brushed your lips across him; as you let your request sink in. His lips parted as he searched for a response. This man crushed your heart.

"I want you to touch me here." You delicately picked up his hand and traced it on the band of your skirt, hesitating before pushing it under the fabric; revealing only bare skin. Paterson's hand laid on your stomach, unmoving as he searched your face; nodding, you nibbled his chin.

"But there are people." He whispered, his voice husky.

"I know." You murmured back.

"I want you, inside of me." You continued. Paterson cleared his throat and looked quickly around the park.

"Your fingers, Paterson. I need them." You quickly grabbed the side of his face, applying slight pressure and nodding.

"Now."

He parted his lips and breathed a sigh.

"Yes, I can do that." You felt the smile spread over your face as his fingers found your pussy.

"Yes, right there." You whispered as you laid your head back into him. You felt the hardening of his dick against your ass. What a good man, he was for you.

"Inside, Paterson. Put them inside of me." You ordered and he obeyed.

You gasped as he pushed three, large fingers into your glistening cunt. He promptly started to gently work them in and out of you. You could feel his heart beating hard against your back. Turning, you gingerly brush a loose black hair behind his ear.

" Tell me, how much you want me right now Paterson." You felt him shift behind you, cock fully erect and pushing against you; his eyes studying your mouth.

"I want you so badly sweetheart." He breathed. You close your eyes as you feel the pleasure rising from his movement between your legs. You press yourself against his erection.

"You can do better than that." You say coyly pulling his free hand to your mouth; dipping one of his fingers between your lips. He let out a soft moan and slid his wet fingers to your clit. You bit his finger; causing him to jerk back slightly.

"I didn't tell you could take that finger out of me." You reprimand him softly.

"I am sorry." He whispered back.

"So where were you?" You say grinning; slowly bringing his fingers back to your mouth.

"I want my tongue inside of you." His throat bobbed as he swallowed hard. You felt your pussy clench at the thought.

"I want that too." You exhaled closing your eyes.

"I want to taste you and feel you cum in my mouth." Your eyes shot open; where did sweet, innocent Paterson go? His second hand was sliding under your shirt.

"Did I say you could touch me there?" You toyed.

"I need you."

You could tell he was losing control; his fingers now thrusting. Warmth and pleasure radiated over you but you didn't want to cum yet. You needed to punish him a little more.

"Would you fuck me right here Paterson? On this grass in front of all these people?" You ask swallowing down the rising orgasm. The idea of him fucking you in this park was enough to push you over the edge.

"I would. I would fuck you." His voice was strained and you realized he was grinding his dick on you. You look over at the nearest group; they were packing up their things.

"Those people Paterson, those people are going to see your finger fucking me. How do you like that?"

Paterson stopped and looked towards the people. You quickly pinched his cheek; looking down at you, he started working his fingers again. You grab the side of the blanket and drape it partially over your lap.

"Is that better?" You ask, caressing his cheek. He nodded.

"Make me cum." You whisper as you start to rhythmically match his grinding; his fingers starting to focus on your clit. It doesn't take long before you moan out his name. Paterson gripped your hips, pushing against you in urgency, trying to orgasm himself. You gently pull his hands from you and lean forward.

"You don't get to cum yet." You exhale and speak firmly. You look back at him; his eyes wild and face red.

"If you are good and treat me to ice cream, I will let you cum inside me when we get back to your place." His eyes lower and a bashful smile spreads over his face.

"Yes, ma'am." 


	2. Can I stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, Marie! How are you? I've just found your writing and I gotta say, you're amazing! May I please request from the prompt list, “Can I stay here tonight?” + "your hair is really soft"? 🥺

You yawned into Paterson's arm. The movie credits of 'Eternal Sunshine of a Spotless Mind' rolled on your television screen. You huddled deeper into Paterson's side, he reacted with a kiss to your forehead. Shutting your eyes, you relished in Paterson's caress. He had a way of touching you that filled you with light, so tender and warm.

"Your hair is really soft, beautiful." He hummed before cupping your face and pressed his soft lips to yours. A tiny moan slipped from you, urging Paterson's vigor, his tongue filled your mouth. Gracefully, you slid into his lap, immediately you felt his hardness against your thigh. He was always so ready to please you. Paterson's hands glided under your shirt, instantly he was squeezing and kneading your sides, stomach. 

"I always want to be touching you...Your skin." Paterson trailed off, his eyes wide and black as he felt you start to grind against him. Rolling forward, you swept your tongue over his bobbing adam's apple, sucking, lightly at his jaw, chin. Paterson's chest rose and fell faster, his hands clawed into you with every buck of your hips. "Honey..." His voice was hoarse and raw. You looked at him, his face now a pretty rose pink, lips pouty. You were so lucky. "Can I stay here tonight?" He ran his slender hands up your spine, goosebumps scattered over your body. You giggled at his question.

"Oh, Pat." You rubbed your nose against his. "Of course you can."


	3. Afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw:Holidays
> 
> Afterglow- Ed Sheeran   
> Lyrics
> 
> Reader Request:   
> I'M SO SORRY I'M LATE TO THE REQUESTS LOVE! I think Paterson really needs some holiday love. And I want to hear about him just gushing with joy on your way home from his first Christmas with your family. THE LOVE. THE LAUGHTER. THE WAY YOUR FACE LIGHTS UP WHEN YOU'RE NEAR THEM. he is 1000000000% composing a piece in his head already. "You take my breath away every day." Thank you for opening requests my friend! 💜

Paterson took the turn towards your shared apartment. The roads were pleasantly empty on your drive home. It was the first Christmas celebrated with your family and was everything Paterson could have ever desired from the evening.

He had spent the last week before nervously going over various scenarios in his mind, trying to prep himself for any and all questions or activities. You had been sweet, humming praises and comfort leading up to the night, trying to reassure him.

The night arrived, and he was ready. He was so distracted in his own preparations that he barely believed his eyes when he walked into the living room. Freezing swiftly, he forgot the tie he was struggling with when he saw you in your new dress. The color radiated against your skin, the shade flawlessly bringing out his favorite hues in your eyes.

The earrings he had gifted you earlier that morning dangled delicately from your ears, matched with the necklace he bought you on your first anniversary. You turned beaming, the radiance from you breathtaking. Paterson's chest swelled, body weightless, his brain strived to sear this vision of you in his mind. He never wanted to forget this moment, his eyes locked with yours.

Motioning him forward, you effortlessly run your hands down his silky tie before tying it perfectly. Paterson held back from whisking you off your feet, he leaned forward and brushed a soft kiss to your lips. Happily, he followed you to the car.

The remainder of the evening was a blur. The house was beautifully decorated in gold, and deep reds bows and lights adorned every inch available. This was quite the opposite of what he had grown up with, recalling briefly the modest tree in his family living room and a lone wreath on the door.

A chorus of laughter filled the house as you and Paterson entered the crowded living room. You mouthed a 'sorry' before being pulled into a dozen hugs. Paterson chuckled as you bounced around, each embrace welcomed with the distinctive sweetness of your laughter.

Paterson studied your face as you kissed cheeks and listened to stories. You were overflowing with love, your kind, generous heart proudly on show. The way you delicately touched shoulders, clasped hands, and gave everyone your full attention, forced Paterson to look elsewhere, his emotions getting the best of him.

The scene only confirmed what he always knew was the truth, you were the most precious soul in the world, and he needed to spend every day telling you. Paterson's eyes found you again in the arms of your Mother, tears glistening in your eyes, as you nodded along to her words. Paterson took this time, observing you, working through the lines of his next poem.

Oh, I won't be silent and I won't let go  
I will hold on tighter 'til the afterglow  
And we'll burn so bright 'til the darkness softly clears


End file.
